


Des trésors d’amitié

by malurette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore's Army, Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Social Awkwardness, ambiguous disorder, heart on sleeve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Luna a toujours été une fille bizarre mais gentille.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [De pluie, de feu et de couleurs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403915) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Des trésors d’amitié  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Luna Lovegood, Xenophilius Lovegood, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley ; indice de Luna/Ginny  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Le cœur sur la main » d’après 31_jours > (18 février ’16)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Luna Lovegood a toujours été une enfant bizarre, avant même la disparition tragique de sa mère. Ensuite, quand ça a été juste son père et elle à la maison, son cher papa aimant mais pas très regardant aux sujets triviaux – elle a de qui tenir – il n’y avait plus personne pour se rendre compte d’à quel point.   
Quand elle entre à Hogwarts et fréquente pour la première fois des gens de son âge au jour le jour, elle semble ne pas comprendre la vie qui se déroule autour d’elle. Ni d’ailleurs, remarquer quand les gens ne l’apprécient pas. Elle reste patiente et espère toujours se faire des amis, sans avoir la moindre idée de comment s’y prendre.   
Elle s’imagine que si elle apprécie les gens, si elle s’inquiète pour eux, ça viendra tout seul. Personne ne lui a jamais appris quels efforts il faudrait qu’elle fournisse et elle ne peut pas les deviner. Même quand elle pense, de temps en temps, à observer comment font les autres, elle ne comprend pas pour autant leur mode de fonctionnement. Comme aucun de ses camarades, d’ailleurs, ne comprend non plus le sien, ni ne veut fournir le moindre effort pour voir au-delà de son étrangeté. 

Le jour où enfin, des élèves lui tendent la main, elle leur donne son cœur. Elle a en réserve des trésors d’amitié et d’amour qu’elle déverse sans mesure. Elle ne les exprime peut-être pas de la façon la plus évidente, mais ils sont là, en elle, envers Harry et Ron et même Hermione, et Neville aussi, et Ginny bien sûr. Ils font tous partie d’autre Maison, mais Ginny est dans la même année qu’elle. Depuis, leurs cours joints sont devenus étonnamment plus agréables.   
Luna n’est plus laissée pour compte ; elle trouve enfin une partenaire d’accord pour travailler avec elle et pas obligée parce qu’elle est la dernière qui reste dont personne ne veut. C’est facile de la fréquenter, et pas juste en secret lors des rencontres clandestines d’auto-apprentissage de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. 

Luna découvre bien vite qu’elle ferait n’importe quoi pour eux. Sa dévotion envers ses nouveaux est peut-être un peu excessive ; elle ne sait pas où s’arrêter. En fait, elle ne conçoit pas qu’elle devrait s’arrêter. Mais elle est tellement sincère !  
Leur relation, c’est pour elle la plus belle chose au monde… après prouver l’existence de nouvelles espèces, bien sûr.


End file.
